1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cargo beds of land vehicles such as trailers and flatbed trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved stake pocket formation used on a cargo bed of land vehicles which is adapted both to receive and support a sidewall supporting member and to attach a J-hook strap thereto.
2. Background
Trailers are today commonly used by pivotally attaching to and being pulled behind land vehicles for hauling all sorts of cargo. Flatbed trucks are similarly used for hauling all sorts of cargo. The trailers and flatbed trucks include a frame or chassis that forms a cargo bed upon which the cargo is loaded and hauled as needed. Sidewalls are often provided and secured along the perimeter of the cargo bed for hauling, for example, bulk materials. When hauling items such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), tractors, etc., it is desirable to remove the sidewalls and simply secure such items to the cargo bed with ratchet straps including, for example, straps having J-hooks at their terminal ends.
For selectively securing and removing the sidewalls from the cargo bed, stake pockets can be provided along the perimeter of the cargo bed. Sidewall supporting members such as 2×4 wood stakes are received in and are vertically supported by the stake pockets. The sidewalls are secured to the sidewall supporting members and are, thus, removably secured to the perimeter of the cargo bed.